


Maybe I'm not being clear

by lesbian_from_next_door



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spontaneous Proposal, alternate proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_from_next_door/pseuds/lesbian_from_next_door
Summary: Trying to write more by doing some prompted one shots, so heres a very short fluffy alternative proposal! would genuinely love any feedback, good or bad, I haven't seriously written anything in years and I've never written for Schitt's Creek either
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Maybe I'm not being clear

“What do we think about these new labels?” David asked, offhandedly gesturing to the row of hand creams. “Are the florals good, because now I'm thinking they might be too much.”  
Patrick sighed, with a hint of a smile, “only you would think that adding a single flower to a floral hand cream label is too much.”  
“Okay I'm being serious here, what do you think?”  
Patrick walked across the store and held David by both hands. “They're perfect. You don't need to worry, you made the decision and I trust you.”  
David smiled, drew his face forward to kiss him, pulling back quickly as the door rang, indicating the arrival of a customer.  
As the woman walked out a few minutes later, along with a bag of herbal teas and a single lip balm, Patrick looked over at David with pride in his eyes.  
“A few months ago I might have had doubts over the success of this store but looking at you now I don't know what I was thinking. There was never any chance of this failing, not with you running it”  
David looked up from the counter with a smile that spread from his eyes. “I couldn't have done it without you”  
Walking over to kiss him again, this time with no customer distraction, Patrick couldn't help but start to think, or perhaps continue with thoughts that had been running around in his head for weeks.  
“I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you, David”  
“I know, I love you too” David replied, squinting his eyes with his grin.  
“Maybe I’m not being clear,” Patrick pulled back. “I think I want to marry you.”  
David pulled away, starting to really pay attention. “Am...am I hearing you right or do I need to ask Ted for one of his expert vet checkups?”  
Patrick laughed, “No I’m serious,” he said, slowly getting to one knee. “I know you probably would have wanted this to be more formal but somehow I think this is the right time and place to do this. David Rose, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?”  
Tears appeared in David’s eyes as a grin spread across his face. “Oh, my fucking god”


End file.
